Let her go
by pau1729
Summary: A Katniss el divorcio de sus padres a sus 11 años no le habia sentado bien pero cuando llego al nuevo barrio con su hermanita, su madre y su padrastro y conoce a Peeta toda su vida cambia. Hasta que a sus 15 años comienza la tragedia. One-Shot


Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen y les contare la historia de amor de mi hermana, algo tragica en realidad.

Todo comenzo cuando llegamos a un nuevo barrio, despues de que mamá y papá se divorciaran Kat que en ese entonces tenia 11 y yo que tenia 8, nos fuimos a vivir con mamá que se caso con Haymitch, nuestra madre Effie decidio separarse de nuestro padre Boggs porque se enamoro de Mitch y no la culpo mi padre aveces es exasperante.

Bien el punto es que Mitch es un abogado de muy buena fama y tiene bastante dinero asi que la nueva casa era hermosa, y este lugar se llama Panem un residencial unico.

Bueno nuestros vecinos son dueños de una cadena de panaderias las panaderias Mellark y tenian 4 hijos Gale el mayor de 18, los mellizos Finnick y Johanna de 15 y Peeta el menor de 11.

Al ser Peeta y mi hermana de la misma edad rapidamente se hicieron amigos, no hacian nada separados el verano en el que llegamos, fue tanto que mi hermana pidio que la inscribieran en la misma escuela que a su amigo y asi lo hicieron.

Con el paso de los años Peeta se convirtio en un muchacho muy guapo mandibula cuadrada, ojos azules como zafiros, gracias a que le gustaba ayudar en las panaderias y que le gustaba practicar lucha libre su cuerpo era la envidia de muchos en el instituto al que asistian él y mi hermana.

Mi hermana tampoco se quedo atras su cabello era largo hasta la cintura que siempre sujetaba en una trenza de medio lado, tenia unos ojos grises en los que podias ver claramente sus emociones, y para que negarlo mi hermana desarrollo curvas en los lugares necesarios.

Segun mi hermana ella nunca se iba enamorar, pero que equivocada estaba.

Ya no eran tan niños cuando Peeta se le declaró a mi hermana yo ya tenia 11, Gale 21, los mellizos 18 y los chicos tenian 14, asi que iniciaron una relacion.

Desde antes de que ellos se hicieran novios, ya ambas familias eramos casi una sola familia Beetee Mellark y su esposa Wiress eran como unos segundos padres para Kat y para mi asi como Gale y los mellizos se hicieron nuestros hermanos mayores.

Nunca olvidare que aunque Gale y Finn son hermanos de sangre de Peeta le dijeron que si le hacia daño a Katniss literalmente no podria tener hijos.

Cuando Kat cumplio 15 , unos dias despues comenzo a sentirse un poco mal asi que mamá la llevo al hospital, le hicieron unos analisis y descubrieron que mi hermana tenia cancer cerebral.

Asi comenzaron con los tratamientos medicos correspondientes.

Peeta no se separo de ella en ningun momento, nunca voy a olvidar el dia que mi hermana le conto a su novio acerca de su enfermedad; el cuarto de mi hermana estaba justo a la par del mio de hecho compartiamos baño y eso era lo unico que separaba las dos habitaciones.

Bien, ese dia mi hermana habia faltado al instituto, como lo venia haciendo desde hace una semana ya. Peeta un poco preocupado le pregunto el porque de la situacion, por palabras exactas de mi hermana le dijo.

_"-La verdad es que, no se como decirlo, ha si tengo un tumor en el cerebro, no se si me voy a curar o si tan siquiera soy candidata a una operacion ya que hace como una semana lo descubri"_

Mi hermana rompio a llorar en ese momento, asi que para ver que pasaba entre al baño despacio y abri la puerta que conectaba al suyo, lo que vi fue a Kat abrazada a Peeta hecha un mar de lagrimas y él estaba igual o peor que ella.

Con el pasar de los meses no habia mejoria, el tumor se hizo cada vez mas grande y cada noche oia a Katniss llorar.

Una vez escuche a mi hermana decirle a Peeta que terminaran que él no merecia estar con una chica que en poco tiempo iba a morir y no niego que llore cuando escuche esa conversacion.

_FLASH BACK_

_KPOV_

_Peeta y yo estamos acostados en mi cama,tengo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el me abraza y juega con el escaso cabello que me queda._

_Me duele lo que le voy a decir pero él no merece estar con una chica que en un tiempo va a morir, que no tiene futuro, que jamas podra darle hijos como se él desea._

_-Peet, no tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte pero, creo que es mejor dejar esto hasta aqui y ser amigos no quiero que, correccion, no mereces estar en una relacion en la que pronto una parte no va a estar y no porque me vaya a mudar, sino porque me voy a morir._

_Se que a él no le gusta que diga que voy a morir, se que mis padres, sus padres, sus hermanos y él aun tienen la esperanza de que no muera pero yo ya lo acepte._

_-Deja de decir que vas a morir Katniss, y aun asi no me voy a separar de ti en ningun momento y no voy a dejar que termines nuestra relacion solo por eso entiendes?, te amo y no me importa si solo puedo demostrarlo en poco tiempo porque eres mi primer amor y en realidad no me interesa lo que los demas piensen siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida, te amo Katniss Everdeen y es lo unico que me importa._

_Los dos estamos llorando y se que en algun punto rompi mi promesa y me enamore, me enamore y ese es mi primer y unico amor el que me llevare a la tumba._

_-Yo tambien te amo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Llore con ellos detras de la puerta no era justo que ellos sufrieran asi, el amor que ellos se tenian era tan puro, tan unico, sencillo.

Sabias que estaban enamorados a millas de distancia, con una mirada lo decian todo, se amaban mas que a nada en este mundo, recuerdo que una ves le pregunte a mamá que era el amor. ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardin trasero donde mi hermana y su novio estaban acostados en el cesped.

_Flash back _

_-Prim, quieres saber que es el amor?-yo solamente asenti a las palabras de mi madre-bueno quiero que primero le pongas atencion a Peeta, ves como mira a tu hermana?, si en algun momento quieres saber si algun chico en realidad te quiere pon atencion a la mirada de Peet para con tu hermana, eso mi niña es una mirada de un chico realmente enamorado; es como si viera al mayor tesoro de toda su vida como si fuera de vidrio y en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar. Ahora ponle antencion a tu hermana ves la manera en la que abraza a Peeta?, dime Prim abraza de esa manera tu hermana a Gale o a Finn?- y la verdad es que no mi hermana jamas abraza a Finn o a Gale asi como si se los fueran a llevar en cualquier momento como lo hace ahora con Peet, asi que le negue a Effie con la cabeza.- esos dos hija son la viva prueba del amor, el amor en su mas pura expresion._

_Fin Flash Back_

Nunca olvide eso que mi madre me dijo.

Con el tiempo desarrolle el hobbie de la fotografia, generalmente me gustaba sacarle fotos a mi hermana con Peeta sin que se dieran cuenta, como decia mi madre ellos eran la expresion mas pura del amor. Yo no tenia duda de eso.

Una vez Kat estaba conmigo en mi habitacion contandome acerca de lo que le gustaria en su funeral, yo era la unica con la que podia hablar de eso ya que los demas aun no aceptaban la condicion terminal de mi hermana, yo aunque me costara lo acepte mi hermana se iba ir con los angeles al cielo.

En fin, esa vez no me di cuenta y mi hermana reviso mi camara y vio las fotos y comenzo a llorar despues me pregunto el porque las habia tomado.

_Flash Back_

_-Prim porque tomaste estas fotos?-me pregunto con sus ojos grises vidriosos_

_-Porque una vez le pregunte a mamá que que era el amor, y me respondio llevandome a donde Peeta y tu estaban los señalo y en pocas palabras me dijo que usted eran la mejor definicion de amor que ella conocia, por eso decidi tomarles las fotos para siempre recordar lo que es el amor._

_Katniss me abrazo y las dos comenzamos a llorar, ella no se muy bien porque, pero yo si lo sabia, lloraba porque ella y él no se merecian eso, porque ya extrañaba a mi hermana._

_Fin flas back_

Unas dos semanas despues de eso mi hermana tuvo una recaida y fue hospitalizada en uno de los momentos en los que me quede con ella a solas me pidio que le ayudara a escribirle a Peeta una carta y la ayude a escribirla, tambien me dio su reproductor de musica y me dijo que cuando ella se fuera le diera a su novio la carta y el reproductor, nunca olvidare las canciones que este tenia.

_Flash Back_

_Por curiosidad escuche las canciones del reproductor de musica y relei la carta._

_-De que me sirve la vida- Camila, Tu me cambiaste la vida - Rio Roma y Let her go- Passenger._

_Abri la carta apenas puse el play._

_"Amor:_

_Me llevo todos nuestros recuerdos, me llevo conmigo todos los momentos que vivimos juntos._

_Te escribo por la simple razon de que no soy capaz de decirte esto de frente; se que nunca aceptaste el hecho de me fuera, pero debo hacerlo._

_Una vez hablando con mi hermana ella me dijo que le habia preguntado a Effie, algo muy simple ¿Que es el amor?._

_Sabes cual fue su respuesta? la llevo al patio trasero donde estabamos nosotros y le dijo que nosotros era lo que ella le podia decir que era el amor._

_No quiero que olvides lo que hemos vivido, pero si quiero que sigas tu vida, aun eres joven no te dejes vencer por esto, te vere desde el cielo y te cuidare simpre; busca a tu chica de nuevo, crea una familia y espero verte no muy pronto._

_Me cambiaste la vida Peet, cuando mis padres se divorciaron decidi que no me iba a enamorar y despues te conoci, y todas mis defensas se fueron al piso._

_Eres excelente amor, eres todo lo que una chica desea y espero que algun dia puedas volver a hacer tu vida. _

_Cuida a mi hermana y a Joh, se que aunque se vaya a hacer la fuerte hay cosas que la superaran._

_Dile a Finn que lo que quiero muchisimo y que espero que al igual que tú formen una hermosa familia._

_A Gale lo mismo que a Finn y que nunca se deje vencer y que espero Madge sea la madre de mis sobrinos por su parte._

_Apoyate en nuestra familia y jamas dejes que esto te derrumbe, eres mejor que eso Peeta._

_Te ama _

_Katniss"_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mi hermana murio unos dias despues de eso, todos sufrimos con su perdida.

Hoy estoy con Peeta en su tumba, el dia de su boda, Peeta trae un smoking negro y corbata azul.

Despues de un año de la muerte de mi hermana Peeta conocio a Delly, es una buena mujer, comenzaron como amigos y terminaron enamorados; aunque como Peeta me dijo una vez "Nunca voy a amar a alguien como ame a tu hermana" y Delly lo sabe y en realidad a ella la acompañe ayer a ver a mi hermana lo que le dijo me conmovio.

"_Lo amo Katniss, pero a diferencia de otra mujer acepto que nunca me va a amar como te ama a ti, no quiero que se olvide de ti, es mas le hablare de ti a nuestros hijos para que como le dijiste en tu carta, sepan lo que es el amor,lo voy a cuidar mucho y espero tu nos cuides desde donde estes"_

Cuando en la iglesia mi hermano del alma dio el acepto supe que mi hermana estaba feliz por él.


End file.
